


Christmas Morning

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [39]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unforgettable Christmas morning for Kenshin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

It was fairly early Christmas morning. The sun had come up over the fields, covered in fresh snow. Kenshin was sitting in the living room, a mug of hot tea in his hand and very grateful he didn't drink as much as he thought as hangovers ran rampant throughout the residents. He was one of the first people up, although Nick was frying eggs in the kitchen and Kennichi had ducked out the front door a little while earlier.

The 'Sou was a mess from the late-night revelry to greet the holiday. He was a little too tired to succumb to the urge to get up and clean everything, so he just sat on the couch with the tea clasped in his hands and smiled instead.

Some of the presents had been distributed last night, but a good portion were still stowed under the tree, wrapped tightly in their festive paper, Kenshin's present to Edward among them. He glanced down at his hands holding the mug and actually a faint blush spread across his face as he remembered the night previous.

It was not that Kenshin was prone to blushing, but Edward - had taken him entirely off guard. He hadn't been able to figure out what the alchemist was going to present him with as a gift, usually Edward's "gifts" were pretty transparent.

But this?

They had been in the midst of the revelry, the living room packed full of people drinking and carousing and Kenshin sitting in the chair, attempting to have a conversation and having to shout it to be heard as people tore into presents. Edward had approached him, a box about the size of a small book in his hands, which he thrust at Kenshin with a mumbled "this is for you."

Kenshin had taken the box and noted Edward's expression, his face was a brilliant red. What sort of embarrassing toy had he gotten Kenshin this year-? But when he opened the box, there was another, smaller box inside it. This particular type of box Kenshin recognized, and with a shocked expression he looked up to Edward - Edward who was no longer standing in front of him and trying not to look at him, but now on one knee in front of Kenshin, still blushing madly but looking determined.

And Kenshin really was, for the first time, at a loss for words.

"You're really gonna make me say it," Edward said, flushed red to the tips of his ears. "Kenshin, would you do me the honor-"

The entire room had stilled as they realized what was going on right in their midst. Kenshin couldn't decide where to look, the box in his hand or at Edward in front of him, and the blush hit him hard. "You idiot," he finally said. "Of course I will."

Edward grinned at him, wide and huge, as everyone started cheering and whistling. "Okay you guys," Sariel yelled from across the room. "There's still presents here, does anyone else have any more proposals or can we break out more booze?"

They had talked about the possibility of getting married several times before, but the discussions had never really gone anywhere. Edward didn't seem all that interested in making a commitment and then this, on Christmas Eve? Kenshin looked at his hands and smiled softly. The ring wasn't very ostentatious, it was just a simple silver band but they'd never needed anything spectacular or showy. But. _But._

_Edward has asked to marry him._

They had had sex last night, slow and tender. Kenshin was beginning to think that particular shade of red was going to become Edward's natural color, but he didn't say anything about it. Edward had topped, insistent about it, taking care of Kenshin's every need attentively and making his back arch against the bed in pleasure.

It was odd and peculiar and Kenshin was so happy it filled his lungs like a breath of fresh spring air.

Kennichi walked through the door then, completely naked. Kenshin wasn't bothered by this - Kennichi being naked wasn't anything new or novel, it was just that he had shifted out of his wolf-form and didn't have a spare set of clothes to change into yet. Fortunately for everyone, Kennichi kept stashes of jeans all around the house and very quickly got dressed. "So how's it feel to be off the market, niisan?" Kennichi asked from the foyer.

"I've been spoken for for a long time," Kenshin said. "It's not as if anything has changed."

"Bullshit," Kennichi said lightly. "You've been sitting there with a goofy grin on your face and I NEVER see you grinning goofy. You are over the moon."

Well, he couldn't really lie about that. "It feels fucking great," Kenshin said. "I've never been happier."

"Good," Kennichi said. "I'm glad to hear it."

Kennichi padded off, following his nose toward the fried eggs, and the uneven pad of feet on the stairs announced another Elric - and as the legs appeared in view Kenshin realized it was his. The hand on the railing was automail, as Edward ducked down to look and saw Kenshin on the couch. He was sleepy, clearly, but his face broke into a big grin seeing Kenshin there. "Hey."

"Mornin'," Kenshin said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Edward said. There came a clatter of footsteps following him and Sariel, Rian and Takeo came clambering down the stairs behind Edward, all smelling food and making a mad rush for the kitchen. Kenshin stood up as Edward ducked out of the way, and managed to catch him by the elbow. He spun Edward into his arms and they tilted their heads together, Kenshin kissing him softly, already in their own little world.

"Awww," came a chorus from the dining room where nearly everyone had hung their heads around the corner to watch.

Edward looked at Kenshin. "Excuse me," he said. "I think I have to go break some fingers." He disentangled from Kenshin and headed in the direction of the dining room, as everyone scattered, and Kenshin laughed, then followed.  



End file.
